


Croesus and the Oracle

by siffic



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Drabble, Gen, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siffic/pseuds/siffic
Summary: This make no sense if you're not familiar with the transcendence AU.





	Croesus and the Oracle

When the oracle Jheselbraum welcomed the adventurer Ford in her home, she knew she was taking a risk. Yet, when Bill Cipher himself came knocking at her door, she wondered if she made the right choice. She was going to die. She didn’t need prophetic ability to know that. But they wouldn’t call her unswervable if she changed her mind easily. She crushed her doubts and faced the demon. 

It was clear he was toying with her. He filled her ears with inane chatter riddled with sick jokes. He gave her curtains living eyes and offered her a sentient severed hand. She didn’t let her fear show. Innerly, though, she was panicking. She tried to come to term with her soon-to-be demise. 

As her death approached, she got a last revelation. She learned that she was lucky enough for fate to avenge her. 

She gave her last prophecy: 

“Your power will be the source of the closest thing this world has to omnipotence. You will succeed in merging the world with the mindscape, and plunge the Earth into chaos . Your enemy will be crushed by the weight of your abilities.” 

The triangle, for all his wits, didn’t realise the true meaning, just as she knew he wouldn't.

“YEAH, YEAH, I ALWAYS WIN. I ALREADY KNOW THAT. DON’T EXPECT FLATTERY TO EARN YOU MERCY.” 

(As he kills her, she think of the moment he will finally understand her true meaning . She sees clearly, in her head, her murderer’s eye flashing with awareness as he burns in the mindscape. She smirks.) 

**Author's Note:**

> 1682, 7377, 9, 355, 3, 7253, 4331, 989, 12, 334, 22; 255, 868, 1, 335, 43, 764281, 8; 614, 23, 484, 322; 6, 7913, 12, 4; 411, 2366, 79, 41, 667; 122, 34, 587; 1429, 36, 785, 4; 664, 9761; 2313, 91, 3695, 5271, 146249, 913; 7245, 5695, 12, 47, 789634; 2319, 57, 9813, 1235; 4765, 73, 3841, 7993, 5, 341; 611, 268, 1, 553, 47, 962421, 8; 234, 63, 968, 146; 6, 5755, 14, 8 ; 365, 7, 155, 774, 325, 183, 7, 4923, 2, 13, 21, 447; 122, 33, 9875, 1297; 426, 87, 1435, 6742; 9, 32, 783, 83; 3153, 67, 42; 52, 25, 424, 8, 3153, 7, 727; 433, 5, 7921, 3, 36, 4, 123272


End file.
